Coincidencias
by StephBlack
Summary: DRAMIONE, Malfoy esta solo en su mansion despues de la guerra, 1 semana antes de entrar a clases, Pansy Parkinson logra convencerlo de salir por la noche, lo que en lo espera es toparse a cierta castaña que le robaria el aliento.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando abrio sus ojos, no pudo evitar volver a cerrarlos, la luz era totalmente cegadora, mas sin embargo decidio levantarse,

Cuando abrio sus ojos, no pudo evitar volver a cerrarlos, la luz era totalmente cegadora, mas sin embargo decidio levantarse, era poco mas de media dia y ella no solia quedarse hasta tan tarde en la cama "Atiza! Se supone que hoy comprariamos las nuevas cortinas!" penso horrorizada, se ducho rapidamente y al salir se paro frente al espejo, sus bucles ahora totalmente mojados aun no agarraban forma y se veian mas oscuros de lo normal debido al agua.

Bajo rapidamente para encontrarse con mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley y frente a ellos estaba su novio, Ron Weasley. Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban de viaje y por eso no se encontraban en la casa que ahora habitaban todos juntos. Despues que la guerra termino y que Hermione fuera a recuperar a sus padres y explicarles lo sucedido, deicidieron que seria buena idea mudarse todos a la mansion Black, asi que Harry en un intento para tener una probadita de lo que era realmente vivir con una familia, convencio a los Weasley y a Hermione para irse a vivir a la mansion, alegando que seria una casa gigante solo para Harry y que asi Molly porfin tendria un elfo domestico y se olvidaria de tantas tareas de hogar, todos accedieron alegremente y ahora habitaban en la mansion.

Contrataron a un especialista para poder arrancar el cuadro de la Sra. Black y poco a poco la casa habia ido adoptando un aspecto confortable, entre todos pintaron los cuartos y limpiaron absolutamente todo, dejandole tambien a Kreacher una habitacion para el (eso despues de que una obstinada Hermione los amenazara), los viernes salian todos juntos a comprar las cosas que necesitarian a una tineda muggle que se encontraba cerca de ahí y ese dia, era hora de elegir las cortinas.

-Buenos dias bella durmiente- comento sonriendo la pelirroja –Ha dormido bien damisela?- dijo sin poder contener una carcajada

-Ginny! Dejala en paz!-la regaño Ron –Como amaneciste cariño?- dijo Ron dandole un suave beso en los labios a su novia.

-Exelente, bien a que hora nos vamos?- dijo Hermione conciente de su atraso

-Carambia Hermione, come algo primero- le dijo Harry, asi era el, siempre protector con ella.

-Pero debemos ir por las cortinas!- exclamo alarmada Hermione

-Nada de eso- dijo de repente Ron al tiempo que todos lo volteaban a ver –La verdad esque ya las he comprado yo ayer-

-Queee??- dijeron todos al unisono, se habia convertido en una pequeña tradicion ir los 4 amigos juntos a comprar las cosas, pues no salian los fines de semana para qudarse juntos a arreglar la casa

-Bueno creo que este viernes merecemos un descanso y me he adelantado a comprar todo para esta noche salir a divertinos, que les parece- pregunto Ron

-Es una idea exelente!-salto Ginny- y bien que tienes preparado hermanito?

-Propongo que vayamos al cine- dijo divertido Ron

-Yo opino un concierto!, The Wizards se presenta hoy en el Caldero Chorreante!- comento Harry, quien ultimamente se estaba interesando por la musica

-Tu que opinas Hermione?- Pregunto Ron

Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, quien en su rostro tenia una extra;a sonrisa.

-Saben, he oido que cerca de aquí hay un antro muggle al cual podemos ir a bailar, que opinan?- dijo Hermione

Se quedaron boquiabiertos, ir aun antro era lo mas alejado que podian esperar de Hermione

-Siiiiiiiii!!-grito Ginny- Si, si, si, si, vayamos!

-Si ella lo esta, yo tambien-dijo Harry mirando a su novia

-Esta decidido, esta noche a bailar-

--x

-NO PUEDO CREERLO PANSY PARKINSON! COMO ME HAS TRAIDO A ESTE HORRENDO LUGAR?- Draco Malfoy estaba furioso.

-Sssh! Malfoy todos nos estan viendo- suplico Pansy, con sus ojos azules viendo directamente a los grises del rubio.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE MIREN LO QUE QUIERAN, COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO?!- seguia gritando Draco

_**Flashback**_

Se levanto de su cama maldiciendose, era otro dia que no podia dormir bien, fue hacia el espejo para encontrarse con unos ojos grises, que si bien ya no eran tan frios como antes, si reflejaban una madurez poco comun para un joven de 18 años de edad, su cabello rubio estaba totalmente desordenado y viendose asi se dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro "La guerra jamas cambiara mi atractivo" penso arrogantemente. Se dio una ducha rapida tratando que el agua se llevara todo su cansancio y se vistio como siempre lo hacia, relajado pero siempre elegante.

-Amo Malfoy- escucho decir a su elfina domestica –La joven Parkinson ha venido a visitarlo, se encuentra en el salon esperandolo.

-Me harias el favor de decirle que enseguida bajo?- pregunto Malfoy, si en algo habia cambiado, era en sus modales despues de que el trio dorado le salvara la vida, habia cambiado mucho su manera de pensar.

-Por su puesto amo- y diciendo esto se retiro hacia la puerta.

Malfoy se dirigio de nuevo hacia su espejo y paso su peine por ultima vez y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

-Draquitoooooo!! Cuanto me alegro de verte!- se levanto de golpe para abrazarlo, Draco se quedo estatico 'desde cuando es tan cariñosa?' –No piensas responder mi abrazo? Esque acaso no te alegras de verme?- pregunto molesta

-Por supuesto que si, pero no me esperaba ese recibimiento de tu parte- dijo el rubio, al mismo tiempo que le devolvia el abrazo –Y a que debo esta agradable sorpresa?- quiso saber Draco

-Bueno suponia yo que no te haria mal pasar algun tiempo con tu mejor amiga, despues de lo que paso en estos ultimos meses…

-Pansy- interrumpio el chico –No necesito la lastima de nadie, y menos tuya, crei que me conocias- dijo decepcionado.

-Claro que si Draco, pero creo que no te haria nada mal salir a dar la vuelta por ahí, que te parece?- dijo Pansy al mismo tiempo que ezbozaba una sonrisa –Aun faltan 1 semana para volver a Howgarts y con solo pensar que te quedaras aquí encerrado hace que yo tambien me aburra, que dices?-

-Que tienes planeado?- pregunto Malfoy

-Oh! Espera y veras- dijo Pansy

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Pues mira te guste o no ya estas aquí y no te creo capaz de dejarme aquí sola - le espeto Pansy

-Vaya, despues de todo si me conoces bien, sabes que jamas te dejaria sola en un horrendo antro muggle- reconocio Draco –Vamos, tratemos de disfrutar algo esta noche-

-Asi se habla!- dijo Pansy, y juntos entraron al antro

La musica no estaba tan mal, ni tan fuerte ni tan baja, habia una mesa de bebidas muggles y la pista en el centro y al final de la pista estaba una puerta que conectaba a una especie de terraza donde habia parejas besandose o sencillamente conversando y viendo la luna.

Se acercaron a la barra para pedir algo de beber, Draco leyo los extraños nombres de las bebidas, tequila, vodka, ron y muchos mas, opto por pedir un vodka con jugo de uva y mientras esperaba miro hacia la pista y ahí la vio Hermione Granger se encontraba bailando, iba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa color guindo que hacia juego con sus zapatos y si a todo eso le sumabas que su atuendo le resaltaba sus delgada cintura y su cuerpo bien formado, tendrias como resultado un Draco Malfoy con la boca abierta "Desde cuando Grranger tenia ese cuerpo?" penso Draco y fue cuando sus miradas se curazon que Draco pudo ver en sus ojos a una persona autentica y que disfrutaba bailando al ritmo de la musica, sintio como un poco de sangre subia rapidamente hacia sus mejillas y le daban algo de color, se estaba ruborizando. En ese momento observo a Hermione como nunca antes la habia visto, lejos de considerarla inferior por su sangre, ella tenia algo que no todas las mujeres tenian, tenia actitud, tenia dignidad, y tenia cerebro. Definitivamente su ultimo curso en Hogwarts seria de lo mas interesante, pero la noche apenas empezaba y pidiendo otro vaso de vodka un vago firme pensamiento cruzo su mente "Tienes que ser mia Granger"

--x

**Bueno, hasta ahí les eh dejado el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y continuen leyendo el segundo, apenas soy nueva en esto de subir fics, de hecho es el primero que hago, sera un Dramione y sera un fic largo, asi que espero no desfraudar a todas las fanaticas de esa hermosa pareja :) les deseo lo mejor y dejen reviews para saber si les gusta :D**

**StephBlack**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger se encontraba disfrutando de la noche, no tomaba alcohol, pero hacia mucho tiempo que se moria por salir a disfrutar con su novio y su amigos, frente de ella se encontraba Ginny bailando despreocupadamente junto a su novio, mientras que Ron habia ido por unas bebidas, Hermione volteo hacia la barra y se dio cuenta que habia un rubio que la observava "_Que demonios hace Malfoy aquí?...Vaya que el verano le ha sentado bien…pero que rayos estoy pensando?" _decidio no tomarle importancia y busco a Ron con la mirada, a los pocos segundos pudo distinguir como su novio conversaba con una morocha que le tocaba los biceps, le estaba coqueteando. "_Y esa quien se cree que es?"_ penso furiosa olvidando completamente a Malfoy, se dirigio directamente a la barra y tomo a su novio por el brazo.

-Te ayudo en algo amor?- dijo la Hermione mirando a la rubia con suspicacia

-Oh, no para nada, ya llevo todo- le dijo su novio dedicandole una sonrisa –Por cierto, quiero que conoscas a Elizabeth Gobet, tambien es bruja y estudia en la Academia Beauxbatons.

Hermione miro directamente a la cara a la morocha que se posaba frente a ella, lo que vio le sorprendio muchisimo, tenia una cara perfecta y unos ojos color aqua, era una extraña combinacion de verde y azul, Hermione jamas habia visto a alguien con los ojos de ese color y le parecieron muy bellos aunque se tratase de la chica quien segundos atrás le coqueteaba su novio, su lacio y oscuro cabello caia en capas que la hacian parecer un poco despeinada y rebelde, muy a su pesar y en lo profundo de su ser Hermione Granger admitio que era hermosa.

-Mucho gusto Elizabeth- dijo Hermione, con la sonrisa mas hipocrtica que alguna vez habia ezbozado en su tierno rostro –Y a que se debe que te acercaras a un total extraño a revelarle informacion sobre quien eres?- pregunto acidamente.

-Vaya, que poco conoces a tu novio, por si no tienes idea, ustedes 2 y su amiguito Potter salieron constantemente en _El Profeta_ despues de la caida de Quien-tu-sabes- le espeto Elizabeth- Pero bueno Ron, al parecer no soy bien recibida asi que es mejor que me marche, nos veremos pronto- y diciendo esto la morocha se alejo a paso decidido de ahí y con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Ron abrio su boca para decir algo, pero cuando vio la mirada que le lanzo Hermione prefirio no decir nada y solo le dio su bebida y se fueron a buscar a sus amigos, al llegar a donde estaban ellos la castaña le dedico una mirada significativa a su amiga, la cual la pequeña Weasley supo interpretar a la perfeccion.

-Hermione me acompañarias al baño?- pregunto inocentemente Ginny

Hermione solo asentio hacia la peticion y se dispuso a buscar los baños junto con su amiga, cuando los encontraron se metieron rapidamente en ellos.

-Me vas a decir que pasa Hermione?- le cuestiono Ginny

-Claro, claro- realmente no tenia pensado contarle lo sucedido a Ginny, ella simplemente queria huir de sus amigos antes de explotar en una escena de celos, "_Como que se veran pronto?" _era la pregunta que atormentaba en su mente, pero pensando que al fin de cuentas era su mejor amiga y de todos modos se lo contaria, le relato lo que habia sucedido minutos antes.

-Gobet, jamas habia oido el apellido, pero creo que es normal porque es de otro pais, pero descuida Herms, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, dudo mucho que la volvamos a ver-

-Pero si ella le dijo a Ron "Nos vemos pronto"- dijo Hermione haciendo una voz tan sosa como pudo –Agr! Donde se le ocurra intentar algo no sabe la que le espera-

-Es mejor que vayamos a buscarlos y tratemos de disfrutar el resto de la noche- comento Ginny suavemente.

-Ve tu, si te preguntan por mi, diles que me has perdido de vista pero que no se preocupen que en un rato mas nos veremos y que es imposible que nos marchemos por separado, harias eso por mi? Porfavor?- Pregunto Hermione con una mirada de inocencia muy digna de una niña de 5 años que pide un dulce

-De acuerdo Hermione, te veo en una hora a mas tardar en las escaleras, te parece?- respondio Ginny

-Perfecto!, solo quiero salir a tomar algo de aire- y al mismo tiempo que terminaba la frase, salio de los baños en direccion a la terraza que habia en el antro.

**xXx**

-Te estas divirtiendo?- pregunto Pansy al elegante rubio que estaba recargado en la barra

-Oh si! Me la estoy pasando bomba, que no ves?- respondio sarcasticamente Draco

-Vamos Draco, no seas tan antipatico, al menos podrias fingir que estas divirtiendote- repuso Pansy algo molesta por la actitud de Malfoy

-Pansy, esque a nadie en su sano juicio se le hubiera ocurrido traerme a este lugar, lo unico bueno que tienen es este jugo de uva con algo llamado _vokad_-

-Es _vodka_ Draco no _vokad_ y por cierto cuantos te has tomado eh?- pregunto vagamente la chica, no le preocupaba que Draco se emborrachara, a fin de cuentas el ya no era un niño y ear responsable de sus actos.

Pero Draco ya no la escuchaba, su mente se cerro cuando vio a cierta castaña dirigirse hacia la terraza.

-Pansy, tengo que ir a..a.. pues bueno eh visto a una chica interesate y quiero ir a sacarle platica, nos vemos despues- y sin esperar respuesta Draco salio directamente hacia la terraza.

Al salir, Draco sintio un repentino mareo **(NA: al final esta la explicacion del porque ese mareo) **y creyo que el piso estaba temblando, rapidamente busco algo contra que detenerse y se fue a recargar en la barra que rodeaba una fuente.

-No lo puedo creer, el soberbio Draco Malfoy esta ebrio- dijo una voz con sorna a su lado

-Granger, que rayos haces aquí?- musito Draco con mucho mas ezfuerzo del que hubiera echo estando totalmente sobrio

-Oh pues vine a hacer mis deberes de Runas en este antro muggle-respondio sarcasticamente la castaña- Tu que crees que hago aquí cerebrito? He venido a bailar-

-Eso si que es una noticia Granger, no sabia que tuvieras vida social, y mucho menos que pudieras aspirar a salir de antro con el pobreton de novio que tienes- dijo Draco friamente

-Cierra el pico Malfoy, al menos el sabe mantenerse sobrio y no hacer el ridiculo como lo estas haciendo tu en este preciso momento- respondio furiosa

Pero Draco sintio que no iba a poder mantenerse mucho mas tiempo de pie y olvidandose de que la mujer que estaba su lado era a quien le habia hecho la vida imposible por los ultimos 6 años, se recargo en ella dejando caer todo su peso sobre la debil chica.

-Ayu..da..me- dijo con un murmullo apenas audible para Hermione

-Malfoy! Que te sucede?- exclamo alarmada la chica –Por Merlin Malfoy apestas a alcohol, es mejor que vayas al baño y saques todo-

Draco ya no podia cordinar sus movimientos ni sus pensamientos y se dejo invadir por ese olor a manzana que emanaba de la chica, hizo un ezfuerzo por ponerse un poco recto y la vio directamente a esos ojos color marron que se encontraban llenos de terror ante la situacion en la que se encontraba.

-Eress..li..ndaa...- y diciendo esto Draco cayo al suelo en un profundo sueño.

"_Atiza! Que se supone que haga ahora?!__ No lo puedo dejar aquí abandonado a su suerte" _los pensamientos de Hermione iban a mil por hora.

-Draquitoooooooooooooo!! Pero que te han hecho!- grito Pansy horrorizada

"_Justo lo que me faltaba" penso Hermione._

-Parkinson! Eeh yo, el se ha puesto ebrio y yo eeh no he sabido que hacer- dijo timidamente Hermione

Pansy inspeciono el rostro de Hermione, como si intentara encontrar algun rastro de mentira, pero en vista de que no lo obtuvo, tomo a Draco por la muñeca y se dirigio a Hermione.

-Gracias- dijo secamente y sin decir mas, desaparecio de ahí.

**xXx**

Hermione se habia levantado muy temprano ese dia, estaba contentisima por fin era 1 de septiembre y eso significaba que su vida volveria a ser, lo que se podia llamar "normal", decidio que nadie tenia porque enterarse de su pequeño incidente con Malfoy, que habia ocurrido una semana atrás y mucho menos saber que el la habia que era linda, _"posiblemente estaba tan ebrio que ni lo ha de recordar" _penso Hermione con un dejo de trizteza.

-Hermione cariño, baja a desayunar que se nos hara tarde- dijo la Sra. Weasley desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Enseguida bajo- grito Hermione –_Bauleo!_- dijo al tiempo que el resto de su equipaje que tenia a la cama entraba en su baul.

Bajo alegremente para encontrarse con todo el bullicio que ya era comun cuando tenian que irse a la estacion de King's Cross al anden 9¾

-Ron deja algo de comida para los demas, ni tu hermana ni Hermione han desayunado- lo regaño su madre.

-Mamaaaa! Usaste mi lechuza para alguna carta? No la allo por ningun lado- gimoteaba Ginny

-Oh si Ginny, lo siento, se me paso avisarte, pero en cuanto regrese te la mandare a Hogwarts, Harry querido no quieres algo mas de comer? Te sigues viendo muy delgado- comento dulcemente la Sra. Weasley.

-Hey! Porque el si puede comer mas y yo no?- exclamo Ron

-Porque si a ti te dijera eso te quedarias sentado ahí todo el dia, Hermione cariño, sientate y come algo que los coches llegaran en una hora y quiero que subas a revisar que no se te olvide nada- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Lo que quedaba de su estancia en la mansion Black, transcurrio tranquilamente y al cabo de una hora todos estuvieron listos para marcharse a su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

**xXx**

Draco Malfoy miraba por la ventana distraidamente.

-Te sucede algo Draco? Te noto muy serio desde hace varios dias- dijo tiernamente Pansy

-Nada de que preocuparte Pansy- mintio Draco, "_Que rayos paso esa noche? Porque no puedo recordar nada?_" no podia dejar de pensar en cierta castaña y le atormentaba pensar que no sabia que era lo que habia dicho y hecho, lo ultimo que recordaba fue que habia salido a tomar un poco de aire y despues de eso todo se volvia negro y habia despertado en su habitacion _"Y si me eh propasado con ella? Y si la he ofendido? Bah! Desde cuando te volviste tan marica Draco Malfoy?" _.

Se dirigian a la estacion King's Cross para tomar el expresso de Hogwarts, Draco se sentia nervioso de volver a ver a Hermione, no sabia que podia esperar y eso podia estropear sus planes de conquista, decidio no tomarle importancia, pues a su manera de ver, era imposible asustarse por el futuro, no, el no era tan cobarde.

-Te has enterado Malfoy?- pregunto Pansy misteriosamente

-De que cosa Pansy? Habla claro quieres? No estoy para juegos- dijo Draco acidamente.

-Hay pero que humor!, en fin, recuerdas a los Gobet y su hija mimada que vinieron a el cumpleaños de mi madre?- volvio a cuestionarle Pansy

-Si, si los recuerdo, tenian a esa niñata inmadura con complejo de super estrella, que tienen ellos?- dijo confuso Draco

-Pues bien, por alguna extraña razon, hizo que sus padres la trasladaran a nuestra escuela este año, le haran la prueba de selección junto con los de primero- dijo Pansy distraidamente mientras hojeaba _El Profeta._

"_Asi que una nueva alumna en nuestro curso, falta ver en que casa la ponen" penso Draco vagamente_

**xXx**

Llegaron al anden 9¾ y pudieron ver el reluciente tren color escarlata que se encontraba echando humo, listo para llevarlos al castillo.

-No es emocionante? Por fin tendremos un curso tranquilo y sin peligros acechando y podremos hacer todos nuestros deberes sin preocuparnos de otras cosas- chillo Hermione muy emocionada

-Cariño, solo tu te emocionas por cosas tan raras como esas- le dijo suavemente su novio

-Yo creo que sera un poco extraño, quiero decir, nunca hemos tenido un curso asi, extrañare las aventuras que tuvimos- dijo Harry con un dejo de nostalgia, pues mientras vivio todas las increibles cosas en los años pasados, se dio cuenta que no estba solo y por fin tenia lo que habia anhelado por tanto tiempo, una familia, tenia a personas que estaban con el pasara lo que pasara y que darian su vida por el, tal como el la daria por ellos.

-Subamos a buscar un compartimiento- propuso Hermione y seguida de su novio y sus mejores amigos subio al tren.

Al subir se toparon con sus otros amigos, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom que ya los esperaban para ir a buscar un compartimiento y comentar que habia pasado en el ultimo año de sus vidas. Encontraron un compartimiento casi al final del tren, entraron todos juntos y se acomodaron, empezaron a platicar animadamente cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-Atiza! Ron, tenemos que ir a patrullar a los pasillos, recuerda nuestra obligacion- exclamo Hermione

-Muy bien Herms, vayamos a dar una ronda- concedio su novio, la verdad era que ahora Ron ya no discutia tanto como antes y consentia a su novia lo mas que podia, la amaba con todo su ser y estaba seguro que se queria casar con ella.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y se dirigia a abrir la puerta del compartimiento cuando esta se abrio de golpe.

-Que acaso no te dije que nos volveriams a ver Ron?- pregunto Elizabeth Gobet, que habia aparecido en medio de la puerta y miraba a Ron con un destello de deseo en sus ojos.

_Antes de agradecer los reviews que me dejaron, les explicare lo del mareo que sufrio Draco, para la gente que no toma o que no esta relacionada con el alcohol o bien, que no sabe que efectos producen ciertas bebidas, el vodka combinado con jugos o con cualquier bebida te hace creer que no es una bebida fuerte, siempre y cuando estes en un lugar cerrado, pero al salir y que te pega el aire en la cara, hace que se te suba de inmediato y te cause unos mareos horribles u.u Eso lo puse por si hay lectoras que no tomen y no supieran el porque del mareo de Draco D:_

_Y ahora si, en primera muchisimas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me pusieron, __**alastor82 **__eh actualizado lo mas rapido que eh podido jeje__**, Angie Granger**__, __**y Maring, **__en serio que a las 3 gracias por regalarme mis primeros reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia :D ojala este capi les paresca igual de bueno, y a la gente que se pasa y que la ha leido ojala dejen reviews, que me encantaria saber su opinion :D_

_Tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, asi que nos leemos en la proxima._

**StephBlack**


	3. Chapter 3

-Esto de ser prefecta, cada vez se vuelve mas tedioso y los mocosos son muy molestos- dijo Pansy cansinamente.

Ella y Draco se encontraban dando la ronda en el expreso, la verdad esque a Draco tambien se le empezaba a hacer un poco tediosa esa tarea, se preguntaba porque lo habian elegido prefecto "_Supongo que porque yo era el consentido de Snape" _era la respuesta que siempre respondia a la pregunta que una y otra vez vagaba por su cabeza.

-Ya, vayamos al compartimiento- dijo Draco

No habia mucho mas escandalo del habitual, las voces de los alumnos de primero ansiosos y emocionados por empezar su primer año de educacion magica, llenaban completamente el espacio en el tren.

-Hermione porfavor ya te dije que no se de que me habla- decia Ron al tiempo que seguia a una molesta Hermione por el pasillo.

-Yo creo que deberias ir con ella Ronald, no conoce el tren y podria perderse de algo, al fin de cuentas pareciera que ya tenian planeado volver a verse- le espeto Hermione, no, definitivamente no estaba molesta, estaba furiosa.

Draco miraba perplejo la escena que se acababa de formar ante sus ojos, "_La comadreja rogandole a la…la…Granger, vaya no podia humillarse mas" _

-Harian el favor de no mostrarse tan pateticos en frente de la gente con clase- dijo una voz desconocia del otro lado.

Como si nada estuviera pasando todos voltearon a ver quien habia dicho eso, la menor de las hermanas Greengrass se encontraba delante de todos los que observaban lo que sucedia. Astoria se mostraba decidida.

-Muevanse, que no ven que estorban- dijo friamente

-Hey Greengrass, porque no te tranquilizaz?- dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-Cierra el pico Malfoy, que vayas a ser mi futuro esposo no tiene nada que ver con que tengas el derecho a dirigirme la palabra en la escuela- y dicho esto Astoria salio de ahí con aire de indignada.

-Que demonios le pasa?- pregunto Pansy sorprendida –Jamas habia sido asi de odiosa, y ustedes que miran?-

Ron y Hermione observaban sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar.

-Nada que te incumba Parkinson, vayamonos de aquí Herms- dijo Ron rapidamente.

-Sueltame Ronald! Puedo moverme por mi misma- Hermione hablo con una voz tan impropia de ella, que casi alcanzaba el tono despectivo que Draco usaba al insultarla.

Y asi cada uno se fue para su compartimiento, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, habia sido un encuentro bastante extraño.

"_Greengrass..futura esposa del huron? Pero si ella va en quinto! No deberia casarse con la mayor de las Greengrass? Que mas da! Como si me importara" _pensaba Hermione "_Es solo simple curiosidad, no hay nada de malo en eso, ahora ocupate de asuntos importantes, esa maldita de Gobet, con que no se aleje de mi novio no sabe la que le espera"_

El resto del camino hacia Howgarts transcurrio bastante tranquilo, Ron logro convencer a Hermione que no tenia ni una minima idea de que rayos pretendia Gobet –considero que seria buena idea no llamarla por su nombre delante de Hermione- y asi las cosas fueron bastante bien hasta llegar al colegio.

Divisaron a lo lejos un carruaje, al cual subieron todos con una indeseable invitada, por supuesto Gobet, que miraba con odio a Hermione.

Llegaron al castillo sin incidentes extraños y se dispusieron a ver la ceremonia de selección, la directora McGonagall se encontraba en el centro de la mesa de los maestros y obserevava atenta a cada estudiante que pasaba, miraba con cierto dejo de nostalgia al profesor Horace Slughorn, pues ahora el llamaba a los alumnos de primero a que se sentaran en el banquito para ser seleccionado, esa "mision" por asi decirlo habia sido suya durante años, y le pesaba un poco que ahora fuera el quien se encargara de eso.

Cuando termino la selección y se hubo anunciado que Elizabeth Gobet quien, para alegria de Hermione habia sido asignada a Hufflepuff formaria parte del colegio de ahora enadelante, la directora se levanto de su asiento.

-Muy bien, como ustedes saben, ahora en la comunidad magica reina la paz, por eso, espero que ustedes sigan el ejemplo y se lleven bien entre casas, los alumnos que rompan las reglas seran severamente castigados, no esta de mas recordarles que el Bosque Prohibido, naturalmente esta prohibido –miro de soslayo a Harry, Ron y Hermione- asi que espero que sigan las indicaciones al pie de la letra, como bien saben hoy es viernes, asi que tendran los siguientes dos dias libres, en sus salas comunes les aparecera la hora y el dia en que deben ir a recoger su horario de clases de este curso, asi que espero y tengan buenas noches y disfruten estos 2 dias.

**xXx**

Draco se levanto de mal humor aquel sabado por la mañana, no podia ser que le tocara ir por su horario tan temprano. Se ducho rapidamente y sin ganas, el queria seguir durmiento, pero no podia, siempre en su vida habia sido asi, _queria pero no podia_, difinitivamente el creyo que eso iba a cambiar _"Por extraño que suene Draco, te has equivocado"_ dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Salio de la sala comun –aun vacia- y se dirigio hacia el despacho de el profesor Slughorn, quien le entrego su horario y lo dejo ir, no tenia ganas de regresar a su habitacion, asi que salio del castillo a los alrededores, habia unos cuantos alumnos despiertos vagando por ahí, seguramente les asignarian una hora igual de temprano que la de el. Se recosto sobre un arbol que estaba cerca del lago, le gustaba ese arbol, habia sido su escondite casi desde que entro al colegio, estaba un poco escondido gracias a otros arboles, pero dejaba una vista al lago que le parecia estupendo, despues de todo un Malfoy distingue lo bueno en cuanto lo ve.

Se puso a observar el lago y vio a cierto pelirrojo a orillas del lago "_Demonios, donde esta el calamar gigante cuando lo necesitas?" _penso mientras reia para sus adentros e imaginaba una escena de Ron siendo tragado por el calamar _"Eso pondria triste a mucha gente, incluyendo a San Potter y a esa sabelotodo…un momento y yo que hago pensando en los sentimientos de esos inutiles?...Ja, ya quisieras tu que alguien se pusiera triste si te pasara algo"_ ese frio pensamiento le hizo que le temblara la piel, de verdad estaba solo en aquel inmenso castillo? De verdad nadie se preocuparia por el? ; siguio atormentandose unos minutos mas con esos pensamientos hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

**xXx**

-Gracias profesora- Hermione salia alegremente dando brinquitos mientras veia su horario, seguro seria igual que el de Ron y Harry, pero queria asegurarse, era poco mas de medio dia y era un hermoso sabado, asi que dudaba mucho que estuvieran encerrados en la sala comun, salio del castillo y busco con la mirada a sus amigos hasta que al fin los encontro "_Vaya que felices se ven, un momento…eso que tienen…es un…balon??"_

-Harry que rayos intentas hacer?- pregunto Hermione divertida, definitivamente los chicos cada dia la sorprendian mas.

Frente a ella se encontraba su novio enojado, pues no lograba entender bien ese deporte nuevo para el, Ron se encontraba vigilando una porteria improvisada, mientras Harry les terminaba de explicar mas o menos en que consistia el juego a su novia y a su mejor amigo.

-Y si tu no la detienes es gol, es parecido al quiddicht, vamos amigo tu entiendes- dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Hermione llego y se sento cerca de ahí, ella era demasiado torpe para los deportes, asi que prefirio quedarse por un lado.

-Harry, cariño, puedo intentar?- pregunto dulcemente Ginny.

-Claro, parate aquí- dijo Harry mientras señalaba una distancia adecuada de la "porteria" en donde se encontraba Ron.

Ginny se paro justo donde le dijo Harry y volteo a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa malevola en el rostro, se alejo un poco para dar impulso y el balon salio disparado y paso cerca de la cara de Ron.

-No hay de otra compañero, ve por ella- dijo Harry.

-Si, claro todo yo- y a regañadientes, se interno entre los arboles que estaban por ahí.

Hermione que no se habia percatado de nada hasta que sus amigos se sentaron junto a ella, decidio que iria a buscar a su novio.

Poco a poco se fue adentrando hasta oir unas voces.

-Por Merlin Ron, que le ves a esa ñoña?- Elizabeth estaba histerica –Me tienes a mi!-

-Pero yo la amo y nada de lo que digas lo cambiara- dijo Ron firmemente.

"_Esa perra!"_

-Nada de lo que diga eh?- Elizabeth ezbozo una sonrisa, dio unos cuantos pasos y le planto un beso digno de telenovela

"_Ahora mismo se entera!" _Hermione se apresuro a sacar su varita y liberar a su novio, que luchaba por zafarze de Elizabeth, al parecer o asi creyo Hermione se tardo demasiado en sacar su varita, pues mientras se decidia cual de los cientos de maleficios le podia echar a su rival, observo, como su todavia novio, fue cediendo al beso que le daba Elizabeth…

**xXx**

_Primerisimamente una enorme disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, me habia quedado sin Word! __Ya tenia el capitulo en mi mente, pero sin el programa me era imposible escribirlo, y ademas de todo me encontraba en examenes parciales en la universidad y por lo tanto me era dificil ponerme a escribir, asi que una disculpa enorme! Prometo que el proximo capi sera mas largo y mas pronto (:_

_Gracias a la gente que me deja sus reviews y a la gente que agrega a alertas o a favoritos y que no dejan reviews D: _

_**Alastor82;**__ je, ese efecto del capi pasado es solo cuando tomas vodka xD no con todas las bebidas, pero tienes razon, todos los dias se aprende algo nuevo,__** Angie Granger;**__ Eres buena xD esque necesitaba una buena excusa para que Hermione no quedara como la mala del cuento y asi nuestro querido Draco saque provecho (6) haha,__** Angy Malfoy;**__ he aquí la actualizacion, ojala te agrade, __**Pame Beia**__, que nice que te haya gustado el fic, espero y este capi tu guste nn_

_Bueno, como ya lo he dicho y lo reitero, el proximo capitulo sera en menos tiempo y mas largo, me retiro y porfa dejen reviews para saber que opinan, en mi opinion este capi me ha quedado remal, pero espero y les agrade nn _

**_Steph Black._**


	4. Chapter 4

-Psss, Draquitoooo……..psss, Draquitooooooo-dijo suavemente Pansy- Vamos dragoncito es hora de despertaaaaar!!

-Mmmmmh, que quieres Pansy?- la voz adormilada de Malfoy hizo que Pansy comenzazra a reirse- Oh vamos Parkinson no seas aniñada y deja de reirte como boba, que sucede?-

-Que sucede?- exclamo Parkinson con los ojos abiertos –Malfoy pretendes quedarte dormidote ahí todo el dia o que?-

-Ummmh, no, tambien planeo ir a comer- dijo Draco jugetonamente.

-Bueno, eso comprueba mi teoria, los hombres solo piensan en comida- Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y se volteo hacia el lago, cosa que Draco aprovecho para voltear a ver tambien el lago y darse cuenta que ahora solo se encontraban un morocho y una pelirroja disfrutando del hermoso dia.

Oyo moverse algo entre los arbustos y se volteo para ver que sucedia, alcanzo a divisar otra cabellera negra y lisa.

-Vienes Draco?- pregunto Pansy.

-Eh?- dijo distraidamente Draco que no habia prestado ni pizca de atencion a lo que al parecer, le habia estado diciendo su amiga.

-Zabini y yo planeamos una idea a Hogsmeade, dijo que tambien iria Daphne Greengrass, sera hoy pero al atardecer, y te he preguntado que si quieres venir- dijo tranquilamente Pansy, ella como mejor amiga de Draco sabia que su amigo era un poco distraido cuando se despertaba.

-Oh claro, los alcanzo mas tarde, antes eh de ir a hacer algo- y sin dar oportunidad a que Pansy respondiera se alejo de ahí y se interno en el bosque.

La sorprendio ver como una cabellera negra podia resplandecer tanto bajo el sol, pero aun mas se sorprendio de ver como aparecio un extraño objeto redondo seguido de una cabellera aun mas resplandeciente.

Desde donde estaba, no alcanzaba a oir nada solo los veia moverse y vio claramente como Gobet besaba a Weasley, escucho un sollozo a su lado y dio un respingo a ver a Granger a pocos metros de el, y pese a que no supo porque, la observo, no fue una mirada vaga en lo absoluto, esta vez pudo observar lo que no habia visto en los años anteriores, sus hermosos bucles castaños caian sobre sus hombros, perfectamente acomodados y brillantes, obsesrvo su cara llena de pecas y como sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y poco a poco vio como resbalaban unas lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, sus ojos color marron estaban llorosos.

"_Ese Weasley"_

Porque sentia tanta rabia de verla llorar? Porque sintio tantas ganas de correr y abrazarla? Porque tenia el presentimiento de que nadie se pondria asi por el?

"_No vales la pena, y lo sabes bien, no puedes engañar a nadie, hijo de mortifagos y egolatra insufrible? Porfavor!!"_

-Maldita sea!- se dijo a si mismo, esa voz se estaba haciendo cada vez mas molesta.

Volvio su mirada hacia el lugar donde _deberia_ encontrarse Hermione, mas no la vio, comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar mientras trataba de ignorar la escena tan grotesca que le habia roto el corazon a cierta castaña y que le habia hecho revivir viejos pensamientos.

**xXx**

Se oyo caer algo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que habia sido, no pudo reaccionar, su corazon caia hecho pedazoz dentro de ella,sentia que podia oir como se rompia, como cada pedazo caia lentamente en su interior y pronto sintio que todo su cuerpo le temblaba, su varita se deslizo a traves de sus dedos y callo en el pasto humedo.

"_Ni lo pienses Hermione, tu no vas a llorar por un hombre, no vas a doblegar tu dignidad"_

"_El…el era toda mi vida, lo amo, porque? Porque me hizo esto a mi?"_

"_No importa el porque, ahora todo tiene que quedar atrás"_

Hermione ya no podia mas, habia comenzado a correr para alejarse todo lo que pudiera de esa horrible escena, su novio, en quien habia creido ciegamente, por quien hubiera arriesgado su vida e incluso darla, le habia fallado, habia destruido todas sus ilusiones cuando el juro que jamas lo haria. Se recosto en un arbol que estaba un poco oculto y dejo que el dolor que su corazon sentia se apoderara de ella, aun era temprano y probablemente en ese lugar no la encontrarian, asi que decidio quedarse todo el dia ahí, llorando y preparandose para empezar una vida sin su mejor amigo, sin su novio, sin Ron.

**xXx**

No sabia cuando tiempo habia estado ahí, quizaz unos minutos, quizaz unos segundos, o tal vez horas; la desperto el crujir de las hojas, busco en vano un lugar donde ocultarse y tuvo que admitir que si se acercaba alguien, era irremediable que la encontraran ahí, con su deporable aspecto.

-Ehh..hay alguien por aquí cerca?- una voz elegante resono en el aire.

Reconoceria esa voz en cualquier lado, en un antro a la media noche o en un bosque, esa voz que en un tiempo anterior habia sido la fuente de tantos insultos, ya no le apetecia estar sola, pero entablar platica con Malfoy en ese momento seria algo masoquista –por no decir imposible- asi que aunque hizo un ezfuerzo sobre humano por emitir algun sonido, nada salio de su garganta.

-Err….eh encontrado una varita, hay alguien por aquí?-esta vez la voz sonaba con sorna y medio jugetona.

Algo muy parecido a un chillido salio de Hermione, quien seguia sin poder articular palabra, pero en ese momento recordo que su varita habia caido en el bosque.

-Vaya Granger te ves peor que de cotumbre-dijo Malfoy con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro,_"so bobo, esta es tu idea de una conversacion agradable?"_ penso, y trato de que no se esfumara el rastro de sonrisa que habia en su cara.

-Que demonios quieres Malfoy?- logro articular Hermione con un gran ezfuerzo y respirando ruidosamente.

-Sabes, si es asi como tratas a la gente que se acerca a ti no me sorprende que no tengas tantos amigos- dijo friamente el rubio.

Hermione nunca habia sido una chica descortes y cuando se detuvo a pensarlo durante una milesima de segundo se dio cuenta que el, su peor enemigo…tenia razon.

-Yo…eer lo siento, digamos que no ha sido un buen dia, has dicho algo acerca de una varita?- pregunto ella con voz inexpresiva.

-Toma, creo que esto te pertenece- dijo suavemente y le extendio el brazo para que tomara su varita –oye Granger, estas bien?-

-He tenido dias mejores, pero si Malfoy, estoy bien gracias- De acuerdo eso si era raro, en que mundo paralelo estaba? Acababa de perder a la persona que representaba gran parte de su vida y ahora su –al parecer- ex peor enemigo le preguntaba como se encontraba. Hermione volteo a ver a Draco y como parecia que el no iba a decir nada mas, decidio hablar –A ti te pasa algo? O ha sido solo una pregunta casual?-

-Pude haber estado ebrio Granger, pero no me abandonaste como perro a su suerte en aquel bar muggle y dudo mucho que lo hubieras hecho, tengo…como te lo pongo en terminos que puedas entender? Oh si, tengo honor- dijo distraidamente Draco.

"_Asi que recuerdas ese dia" _ penso divertida Hermione _"Incluso estando ebrio, recuerdas todo, esto es imposible!" _

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- dijo Hermione ruborizandose.

-Por supuesto que no y mucho menos alguien a quien insulte en mi vida anterior, asi que te debo las gracias-

-De acuerdo Malfoy, que pretendes? Tu agradeciendome? Porfavor, el curso no ha empezado y dudo mucho que necesites ayuda con alguna materia, asi que habla ya-

No sabia porque se comportaba asi, con ese humor tan cambiante, supuso que era porque habia sufrido un gran shock hacia apenas unas y aunque no sabia porque, en el fondo de su ser habia una vocecita que gritaba que se estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada.

-Maldita sea Granger, tu no eres la unica con desequilibros emocionales y si eso crees me puedo marachar ahora mismo, solo buscaba algo con que distraerme- dijo acidamente Draco.

-Ahhh ya veo, asi que para olvidarte de tus problemas decidiste que unos cuantos insultos hacia mi persona serian la mejor distraccion cierto? Vaya, no se porque no me sorprende- las mejillas de Hermione estaban encendidas y el enojo iba fluyendo mas y mas por sus venas, ya no estaba triste, no, ahora se sentia furiosa y con unas incontrolables ganas de sacar la rabia que estaba reprimida en su interior.

-Escucha muy bien esto porque solo te lo dire una vez, no te sientas la unica en el mundo porque no lo eres, hay gente que sufre mucho mas que tu, gente que ha perdido mas de lo que tu has perdido, gente que cree que su destino esta hecho y de un momento para otro se da cuenta que no es asi, pudiste haber perdido muchas cosas pero date cuenta que tambien ganaras mas con el paso del tiempo, la vida sigue Granger pero si tu quieres seguir atascada en el mismo hoyo sin fondo es muy tu problema, pero ten cuidado con la gente que si nos respetamos a nosotros mismos y tratamos de seguir viviendo y no existiendo-

Plaff! Sintio esas palabras como una cachetada de guante blanco, se quedo pensando en las palabras que le habia soltado Malfoy de un momento hacia otro y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos de nuevo.

-Asi que tu tambien lo viste cierto?- dijo con una voz triste apenas audible.

-Disculpa?- Draco volteo a verla sorprendido por el tono que habia adquirido su voz.

-A ellos, a Gobet y a…a…- no pudo continuar, era demasiado doloroso.

-Si, los he visto, como te has dado cuenta?- dijo seriamente.

-Desequilibrios emocionales no es un termino muy comun para decir "_te han roto el corazon"_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida.

"_Demonios que hermosa se ve" _y era cierto. Aunque se encontraba despeinada, y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, esa sonrisa le daba un toque descarado y al mismo tiempo inocente, reconocia esa sonrisa y esa mirada, se sentia perdida, no sabia cuales serian sus siguientes movimientos y eso la aterraba. Habia visto esa mirada muchas veces en el espejo de su baño.

-Ummm..Malfoy sigues ahí?- Hermione lo observaba divertida.

-Que? Eh si claro yo pues..si..los vi, lo lamento- dijo sinceramente Draco recobrando el hilo de la conversacion –Y lo unico que te puedo decir esque confies en el tiempo, el lo cura todo-

Ambos se quedaron callados ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Que rayos sucede? Estare soñando acaso? No, no, basta Hermione esto es de verdad, realmente estas teniendo una platica con Malfoy y no es tan desagradable, muy bien piensa cosas importantes…Como rayos sobrevivire mañana sin clases? Como evitare a Harry y a Ginny todo el dia?"_

"_Como puede ser tan fuerte? Yo definitivamente estaria hecho pedazoz, aunque jamas me permitiria sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, me haria debil y vunerable y un Malfoy no puede ser asi, no, claro que no, pero ella, esta ahí tan fuerte y sencilla"_

-Que es lo que te paso a ti?- pregunto de repente Hermione.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Draco.

-Que dices?- dijo Draco asombrado.

-Dijiste que no soy la unica con problemas, asi que tu tambien debes tener uno, vamos tu sabes el mio, es justo que yo sepa el tuyo- Hermione parecia divertida con esa idea.

-Como puedes memorizar lo que dice la gente?- pregunto horrorizado Draco.

-Oh vamos, no esquives el tema- dijo Hermione.

Draco la miro duramente, como si tratara de encontrar cierto rasgo de mentira en su rostro, pero no encontro ninguno. Continuo unos minutos debatiendo en su interior hasta que al final se decidio.

-Mis padres murieron despues de la guerra, aun hay seguidores de el Sr. Tenebroso y buscan venganza contra los que en los momentos importantes doblegaron su lealtad, aun hay mortifagos escondidos por ahí, esperando a un nuevo lider que los lleve a luchar por su ideal y por supuesto esperan que ese lider sea yo, aun albergan ezperanzaz de algo que jamas pasara- dijo friamente Draco.

"_Porque le cuento esto a ella? De seguro ni le importa y solo conseguire aterrarla con eso."_

-Oh vaya, yo..lo siee…-

-Callate Granger, yo no necesito la lastima de nadie- dijo secamente Malfoy.

De nuevo los 2 se hundieron en un silencio sepulcral y simplemente observaron el cielo, el tiempo empezo a pasar y al poco rato Malfoy ya se habia sentado cerca de Hermione.

-Como hallaste este lugar? Crei que nadie lo conocia- dijo de pronto Draco.

-Que lugar?- dijo distraidamente Hermione, aun seguia pensando en sus futuras tacticas de evasion para los Weasley.

-Este apartado del bosque, ves hacia alla- dijo Draco apuntando – se puede ver el lago y nadie te ve desde ahí, suelo venir aquí cuando quiero estar solo-

-Y de verdad crees que venia pensando a donde iba a parar? Solo queria estar sola, pero ahora que lo dices es un lugar acojedor- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Si te molesto en algo puedo irme, de todas formas me esta dando hambre- dijo Draco poniendose de pie.

-No me molestas en nada, pero a mi tambien me esta dando hambre asi que ire a la cocina por algo de comer para despues irme a mi torre- Hermione se empezo a poner de pie y Draco le tenia la mano.

-Creo que te acompañare a las cocinas- _"Vamos Granger el dia de hoy hemos progresado, no lo heches a perder"_

-Me parece bien, pero antes podrias hacerme un favor?- Hermione hablo con una voz de niña pequeña que realmente desea algo –Podiras desilucionarme? No tengo ganas de toparme a nadie y seguro que me estan buscando.

Draco la miro divertido, pero accedio y pocos segunos despues salieron juntos del bosque, se dirigieron a las cocinas y retiraron el hechizo desilusionador, comieron tranquilamente y sin mucha platica, y al salir Draco tuvo que hacerle de nuevo el encantamiento desilusionador.

-Me siento como un idiota, no se ni a quien le estoy hablando- murmuro Draco por lo bajo.

Y sintio repentinamente el calor de una mano rozando la suya, le dio un fuerte apreton y dejo de sentir ese calor en su mano para despues sentirlo alrededor de su torso.

-Gracias- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de sentir como el abrazo mas sincero que le habian dado en su vida se esfumaba.

Y esa noche, pese a que eso solo hubiera pasado en el sueño mas loco, ambos durmieron tranquilos esa noche, sin pensar en los problemas que los agobiaban, simplemente dejandose caer en los brazoz de Morfeo, dandose las gracias en silencio mutuamente, pues aunque no se escuchaban estaban seguros, el uno del otro que algo habia cambiado esa tarde, y solo el tiempo que se les presentaba adelante diria que fue.

**--x**

_Que verguenza me doy a mi misma, me he tardado siglos en actualizar, con una cosa y con otra se me va el tiempo y me queda muy poco para escribir :( es horrible porque escribir me relaja bastante y entre proyectos para recibir al embajador de India y crear nuevos proyectos de Leyes, la universidad me esta matando :( pero espero y este capi les guste, ya comenze a escribir el quinto y porfavorr **dejenmee reviewsss** en el pasado solo recibi 2 uu pero gracias a** Angy Malfoy **y a** maring **por tomarse el tiempo de leer, les mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos :D y los que pasan y leen dejen reviews que no se tardan ni 5 minutoss, y me harian refeliz nn un besoo a tods _

_**Steph Black**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Para ya Ron!- gritaba Hermione entre risas –si me mareo y devuelvo el desayuno sera tu culpa-_

_-De acuerdo, pero porque siempre eh de ser yo el responsable de todos tus males?- le preguntaba Ron de una manera jugetona._

_-Que estos 7 años no te han servido de nada o que?- le respondia Hermione tambien de una manera jugetona._

_Era una bonita mañana, la guerra habia terminado hacia cerca de 1 mes, aun habia mucho dolor en los corazones de todos, pero la paz reinaba y se respiraba un ambiente amigable entre todos los magos, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en un parque enfrente de la Mansion Black, sentados en los columpios Ron se divertia dandole vueltas al columpio y haciendo que su amiga girara en su mismo eje._

_-La verdad esque me han enseñado muchas cosas, sobre todo este ultimo año- la voz de Ron se habia tornado un tanto seria de repente._

_-A que te refieres- dijo Hermione confundida._

_-Hermione- dijo Ron mirando hacia el cieloo –Este ultimo año, creo que no fue lo que todos esperabamos, y maduramos mas de lo que deberiamos, sobre todo tu, Harry y yo, no se supone que atravesaramos por todo lo que nos toco vivir, pero sin embargo lo hicimos y salimos victoriosos, vivimos en carne propia la guerra con todo y sus malas experiencias, aprendi mucho Hermione- se detuvo un momento y dirigio su vista al cielo, suspiro y volvio a hablar –vimos como algunos de nuestros seres queridos murieron- su voz se quebro y tardo un rato en continuar- me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas que tal vez no pueda llegar a vivir y no quiero que eso pase, y una de esas cosas es hacerlo oficial._

_-Hacerlo oficial? De que hablas Ron?- Hermione no entendia porque hablaba asi._

_-Hermione, quiero que seas mi novia-_

_Se quedo estupefacta, ni en sueños pensaba que Ron le diria eso algun dia, ella simplmente lo saba por hecho, sabia que estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

_-Que dices? Aceptas? Si lo haces, prometo respetarte y amarte cada dia…_

_-Por el resto de nuestras vidas- completo Hermione con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en su rostro._

Se desperto sobresaltada, sabia desde el fondo de su corazon que esa noche no seria nada amigable con ella, a pesar de que se durmio relajada, sus sueños la traicionaron haciendole revivir un momento que habia anhelado por mucho tiempo, y ella no estaba lista para eso.

Sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo, ya no queria, ese dia habia sido una pesadilla total y solo queria un poco de paz.

_**Flashback.**_

-Venga Hermione, deja esa actitud infantil y dime porque no quieres salir de la cama, no te creo que no estes enferma, Ron no ha dicho ni pio desde ayer, asi que habla- a pesar de que estaba bajo las sabanas, podia sentir la mirada de su mejro amiga atravesandola.

-No quiero Ginny, no saldre de mi cama el dia de hoy-

-Si, si lo haras, necesitas comer algo- Ginny estaba fuera de si, asi que, como solo ella podria hacerlo hizo a Hermione levantarse de su cama y bajar a comer algo.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor aun habia mucho ruido, al parecer un dia entero sin hacer nada, no habia bastado a los estudiantes para contarse lo que habian hecho en el verano, era la hora de la comida y por lo tanto el comedor estaba casi lleno. Nadie parecia notar la presencia de Hermione y ella estaba feliz de que asi fuera.

"_Bueno, al menos nadie sabe lo ocurrido"_

Hermione se sento en la mesa e hizo un esfuerzo monumental por no vomitar, no tenia nada de hambre, no era capaz de sentir algo que no fuera un inmenso dolor en su corazon.

Giro su cabeza hacia arriba para darse cuenta que una cabellera roja iba entrando por la puerta del gran comedor, busco donde esconderse pero sabia que no tenia escapatoria.

"_Porque aquí, porque en un lugar lleno de gente, tengo que irme de aquí"_

Pero ya era tarde, cuando ella se levantaba un pelirrojo la miraba a los ojos, era una mirada descarada, pues no habia dolor en esos ojos azules.

-Hola cariño- saludo Ron a Hermione y se sento delante de ella.

No, eso si no lo iba a aguantar, pero no dejaria que viera su debilidad.

-Me hablas a mi? O esque te has confundido?- dijo ella friamente.

-Que? Hermione que te pasa?- Ginny volteo enseguida al oir ese comentario.

-Callate Ginny- Hermione volteo a ver a su amiga, y esta, viendo el dolor en su mirada, decidio hacerle caso –Solo te lo dire una vez Ronald, no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi de esa manera, yo…yo…- Pero no podia continuar, no podia mostrar ese porte tan soberbio y frio ante la persona que algun dia creyo que era el amor de su vida, sin embargo no queria ponerse a llorar delante de todos, tenia que huir, tenia que hacer algo.

Se quedo callada viendolo a los ojos, que ahora tambien reflejaban dolor, que se habian dado cuenta de lo que habian hecho.

-Te…vi-

Y no pudo mas.

Con movimientos torpes se levanto y comenzo a caminar, los ojos se empezaron a anegar por las lagrimas y comenzo a darse cuenta que poco a poco las miradas se iban centrando en ella.

-Hermione!! Regresa! Hermione!!- Ron habia empezado a seguirla, el no permitiria que todo acabara tan rapido.

-Alejate Ronald! Juro que con que des un paso mas te petrifico- Hermione se habia dado la vuelta y le apuntaba con la varita, causando lo que menos queria, ser observada.

Ron se detuvo y la miro con la cara llena de dolor y al ver que los bucles de su ex novia se alejaban, decidio seguirla de nuevo. La encontro al pie de las escaleras, ya no habia mucha gente y se acerco lentamente.

-Hermione, yo…lo siento, de verdad no qu…-

-Callate- Hermione le daba la espalda, no permitiria que la viera llorar –Vi exactamente como paso todo Ron, no necesito explicaciones, anda y buscala y haz una bonita familia de sangre limpia, yo no necesito de ti.

Comenzo a subir las escaleras cuando sintio que alguien paso a su lado, quizaz esa persona hubiera pasado desapercibida en otro momento e incluso se hubiera encargado de humillarla mas, pero no, en este momento Hermione solo pudo sentir un fuerte olor a menta y se dio cuenta que _alguien_ habia rozado su mano, se dio vuelta y solo vio una cabellera rubia que bajaba las escaleras…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ahora ya era tiempo de levantarse para ir a clases, ya tenia su horario asi que no habia como evadir a la gente, se levanto para darse una ducha, pero sus movimientos eran vacios, como si fuera un zombie, ya no sabia porque tenia que moverse o que tenia que hacer. Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le susurro que debia bajar a comer algo antes de ir a clases.

Mientras bajaba noto como las miradas se iban posando en ella.

"_Ojala esto pase pronto"_

Bajo y entro en el gran comedor, busco a toda prisa a Ginny y se alegro que se encontrara sola, asi que fue con ella rapidamente.

-Buenos dias- saludos Hermione.

-Como estas Herms?- pregunto timidamente Ginny.

Hermione solto algo muy parecido a un gruñido y no dijo nada mas, solo se sirvio un gran plato de cereal y se puso a comer. No habia visto ni a Harry ni a Ron y asi lo preferia ella, y al parecer, Ginny habia sido lo suficientemente sensible como para no insistir en el tema.

Como de costumbre se oyo un gran aleteo seguido por cientos de lechuzaz que traian el correo, Hermione espero a que llegara su periodico para ponerse a leerlo mientras que tocaba el timbre para irse a clases, pero cuando levanto la vista, se llevo tremeda sorpresa al ver a una hermosa lechuza color miel que la miraba expectante. Era raro, _El Profeta_ no solia usar lechuzaz tan finas para una entrega de periodico, pero se dio cuenta que esa lechuza no llevaba un periodico. Volteo disimuladamente por el rabillo de su ojo y noto que Ginny la observaba, paso su vista a la pata de la lechuza y vio un sobre verde esmeralda, retiro delicadamente el sobre y reviso que estuviera dirigido a su nombre. Solo llevaba su nombre asi que decidio darle su vuelta para abrirlo y vio las iniciales D.M.

"_Demonios, que esta pasando aquí?"_

Abrio cuidadosamente el sobre y encontro una nota con la caligrafia mas perfecta que hubiera visto en su vida.

_Este es un nuevo ciclo, es mi nueva vida y por lo tanto_

_Decido tener nuevas actitudes, nuevas __**amistades**_

_Y nuevos __**secretos.**_

Volvio a leer la nota una vez mas y penso que tal vez seria una broma, pero se fijo en las palabras resaltadas "amistades" y "secretos".

Volteo a la mesa de las serpientes y busco a Draco con la mirada, cuando lo encontro se encontraba platicando con Pansy, pero sintio la mirada de la castaña y dirigio su mirada hacia ella discretamente, le dedico una sonrisa y volvio a su platica con Pansy.

No le quedo duda de que esa nota fuera veridica, y sonrio para sus adentros, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a la lechuzeria pensando que tal vez no todo tenia que ser tan malo.

**xXx**

-Ella me las va a pagar- en sus ojos se podia ver odio.

-A ti que rayos te pasa con ella?- una cabeza desde el fuego, contemplaba a su hermana furiosa.

-Tu bien lo sabes, esa sabelotodo, no crei que me la volveria a encontrar, pero ella pagara cada humillacion que me hizo sentir, pero multiplicada por cien, Granger no se salva de esta, me oiste? Y como sea, espera a que los mortifagos terminen de juntarse, esa sangre sucia lo pagara caro y me encargare que sea yo quien le haga pagar- en los ojos aqua de la mujer, se reflejo el fuego y un odio intenso hacia una castaña que habia estado tratando de sobrellevar su propia existencia.

**xXx**

Hermione entro a su cuarto compartido con otra nota en su mano, era viernes por la noche y ese dia le habia tocado recibir nota a ella. Fue hacia su baul y saco una cajita donde las habia estado guardando, esta nota le habia gustado muchisimo en especial…

_Arrepentirse, no es digno en muchos situaciones_

_Pero tambien sirve en algunos casos_

_Como para ganar una nueva amiga_

_Y que no te quede duda, que es lo que siento hoy._

_**Flashback**_

"_Um veamos, recuerda tu horario…grrr Pociones, que horri…"_

Sintio que alguien la habia jalado del brazo, viernes a medio dia y solo rezo para no encontrarse con unos ojos azules que harian que se pusiera a llorar. Para sus sorpresa, eran unos ojos grises los que la miraban.

-Como te encuentras?- Draco hablaba de una forma rara, no eran palabras forzadas ni frias, eran suaves y calidas.

-Estoy…bien- Hermione se sintio extraña al contestar esa pregunta, y mucho mas al decir esa respuesta –Y tu?-

-Yo estoy bien, la que me interesa eres tu Granger, desde ahorita te lo digo bien, esa comadreja no merece que estes mal por el, asi que donde te vea triste por el, creo que me molestare contigo- Draco daba vueltas en circulos en el salon al que habia metido a Hermione.

-Y porque rayos crees que me importa que te enojes o no conmigo?- dijo con un tono tanto sarcastico.

-Acaso no te han importado las lechuzaz?- dijo Draco con un dejo de trizteza en la voz.

-Quee? Eeh no esto, claro que si, han sido un lindo deta…-

-Perfecto, mañana, en el mismo lugar que la semana pasada, temprano, a eso de las 8, de acuerdo?- Hablo rapido y como si temiera ser escuchado.

-Pero yo no se como llegar- "_Definitivamente, esto no es real _" penso Hermione divertida.

-Descuida, tu sabras llegar- y diciendo esto salio del salon.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Le intigraba saber que tantos pensamientos tenia Draco, era una relacion extraña, no se hablaban en lo absoluto en los pasillos, salvo en la ocasión de el dia de hoy, donde el la habia jalado hacia un salon vacio, pero de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y habia leves sonrisas. Habia pasado casi un mes desde que iniciaron las clases y aun asi a Hermione se le veia un poco triste por los pasillos, siguio atascada en sus pensamientos que cuando levanto la cabeza casi suelta un grito.

En su cama habia un arreglo bellisimo de flores, y en el centro habia un hada con un vestido azul electrico, las flores tambien de azul electrico y negro le daban un toque elegante, se acerco para ver detenidamente el arreglo, busco una tarjeta que le indicara quien habia sido quien le habia dejado eso ahí. Despues de rebuscar al fin la encontro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando la leyo…

_Mañana, junto al lago a las 8_

_Cada dia, por el resto de nuestras vidas._

-Te dije que no podias estar mal por el- Hermione se sobresalto al oir una voz que se habia tornado fria y volteo a la ventana y vio que desde el alfeizar de la ventana habia dos ojos grises que la miraban con decepcion y un poco de rabia.

**-----x**

_Bueno hasta ahí les dejo, creo que ahora me he tardado menos en subir capi, y esque en serio cuando dejan reviews te quedan muchisimas ganas de continuar la historia para saber que es lo que piensa la gente (: _

_Asi que mientras mas reviews dejen, menos me tardo en subir capi :P_

_En este capitulo decidi concentrarme de nuevo en la relacion de Draco-Hermione, sin intervenciones de amigos, mas que las necesarias, pero en el siguiente capiutlo ya habra mas interaccion de otros personajes :P_

_Ahora que en mi universidad se han relajado con los trabajos, la inspiracion pudo llegar a mi junto con el tiempo para poder sentarme a escribir ^^_

_Muchas gracias a __**alastor82 - maring**__ por el consejo y creeme que definitivamente escribir es mi modo de relajarme (: __**- Angy Malfoy**__ creo que tus reviews son mis favoritos jeje muchas de tus preguntas se van contestando con cada capitulo, asi que ten paciencia que al final todo se sabra :P __**– tormenta oscura – lado oscuro y LupisprincesS**_

_Espero poder leerlos a todos en este capi, hasta la proxima._

_**Steph Black.**_


End file.
